


Never Forget

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets sappy, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If Jess had survived, If Jessica Moore was alive, Jess is Sam's rock, M/M, Random moments during spn, Sam Winchester's child, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic somewhere in there, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: There are some things Sam will never forget in his lifetime.One of them is when he was told Jess was alive.





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be a bunch of super short (maybe?) works about random moments during Supernatural that I decided would happen if poor Jessica hadn't been burned to a crisp.  
> S1 E1: Pilot

“Sam, c’mon man we gotta go!”

“JESSICA!”

“SAM!”

Dean grabbed Sam by his jacket, tugging furiously as Sam leapt on to the bed to try and save Jess. His tugging proved futile as the demon’s powers held Jess up there, her lips parted but nothing coming out. Sam yelled, trying to fight when Dean grabbed him by the waist.

“Sam we have to go, now!”

With strength, using a grip Dean had never had to use, he pulled Sam off the bed into his arms, tossing his jacket over Sam’s head to protect him from the blazing inferno. As Sam buried his head into Dean’s chest Dean did his big brother thing and directed them to the door, managing to get out just in time for the rest of the dorm room to go up in flames.

 

Back at the Impala Dean used a wet washcloth to wipe off his face, offering it to Sam who was staring at the concrete beneath his Blundstones. If Dean tried to make eye contact with him he would look away. He was ashamed, and scared, so Dean took the step.

“C’mere Sammy.”

He re-wet the cloth with a bottle of water, holding it up to Sam.

“We gotta get all this off you, you dirty stanky ass.”

Dean’s attempt to lighten the mood was futile as Sam’s lips didn’t even move into a pitiful smile- instead his eyes fell to the ground again. Dean sighed and gripped Sam’s chin, wiping him off. Wiping off the soot he now saw two or three cuts and a burn where he’d gotten too close to the fire on the way out. Dean sniffed, glancing over when a police officer pulled up close to them.

“You go tell them what happened, Sammy; I’ll wait here.”

Sam glanced at his brother with his brown puppy dog eyes, before he ambled over to the officer when called. Dean got into Baby on Sam’s side to watch as his baby brother approached the officer and agreed to answer questions. Nearby the fire crew was assessing the apartment and its safety, when someone yelled.

“SHE’S ALIVE! SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE!”

Dean’s eyes shot over to the ladder, surprise all over his face as he got off the seat. Sam had frozen and Dean ran over to take him by the arm.

“C’mon man let’s go see Jess.”

“Her name’s Jessica Moore she was burned in a dorm fire her BP’s rapid, temperature 39.8 degrees Celsius, her heart rate is through the roof. Incoming boyfriend and brother in law, the boyfriend sustained minor injuries but appears to be in a state of shock.”

The ambulance rattled off a bunch of stats as they wheeled Jessica into the emergency room, the on-call doctor immediately calling for a plastic surgeon. Sam was in the doors next, shoving Dean off to follow Jess’ stretcher.

“Jess I’m right here baby, I’m right here I got you.”

“Sir-“

“-let me in! That’s my girlfriend!”

“Sam, stop!”

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm before he could throw a punch to the nurse stopping him from going into Jess’ room. Sam attempted to fight against him but Dean proved stronger, holding Sam against him.

“Let the professionals take care of her, Sammy, let them help her first.”

“Dean, I need to see her, I need to see she’s okay-“

“-I know but right now we need to stay out of their way.”

So Sam collapsed on to the couch outside Jess’ room, watching professionals rush in and out. His head fell into his hands and Dean sighed.

“Y’know Sam, for someone in shock… I’d say you’re not exactly shocked.”

Sam didn’t even look up- when Dean really listened he realised Sam was crying and knelt down in front of his brother, taking his wrists.

“Sam you need to take a deep breath man, Jess is kicking and she’s responsive- the medics got her to answer a couple questions earlier. Just focus on calming down, the professionals have her.”


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'mon Jess, just take a step..."

“C’mon Jess, just take a step. One foot in front of the other, nice and slow…”

Sam’s hand was on Jess’ hand, encouraging her to take a tentative step. Her physical therapist was on the other side, ready to catch Jess just in case she slipped on the rough flooring. She took a deep breath, turning to Sam with tears threatening to fall.

“I can’t Sam, I can’t do this.”

“You can, Jess. You weren’t supposed to talk again either but that hasn’t stopped you from knocking Dean down a few pegs.”

Jess sent Sam a weak attempt at a smile, reaching for him. He got over the physical therapy bar to stand in the tiny walkway, holding on to Jess’ arms.

“Focus on your body Jess. In your time, tune me out if it helps.”

“No, Sam it’s okay. It helps, really.”

She rested her head on his chest, the therapist stepping back. In their experience, having someone like this was either a make or break situation when it came to recovery. So far, Sam had been just what Jess needed.

The fire had originally left her without voice and paralysed from her waist down, but after a year she’d tossed a TV remote at Dean and told him to stop patronising Sam. They were her first words since that day, and Sam had been so happy he hadn’t even bothered to fight Dean for patronising him. Now here they were; Jess was convinced if she could talk she could walk, and who was Sam to tell her otherwise? If Jess wanted something, she wouldn’t stop until she got it- even if doctors had declared it practically impossible. The impossible-ness of the situation just made Jess strive for it even more.

Her burned legs were just strong enough to hold her up, but even then she relied a lot on Sam and the bars on either side of her. Sam pressed a kiss to her hair, sighing.

“You got this Jess. You know you got this.”

Jess gritted her teeth, focusing solely on her lower half. If she concentrated hard enough and long enough, she was sure she could feel her toes wiggling. When she glanced down she was met with nothing and Sam’s Blundstones.

 

Dean had gone on a solo hunt to Sam and Jess’ dismay- however, that quickly changed when they realised Dean wasn’t hunting for monsters… he was hunting for a warm bed for the night.

Smart guy.

So Sam had surprised Jess with an appointment with her physical therapist- the fake credit card paid off the appointment without a moment’s glance, and as Sam wheeled Jess down the hallway she’d looked up at him, squeezing his hand.

“I really think this is it.”

“I hope so, babe. I really, really hope so.”

 

Jess tightened her grip on Sam’s forearms, expecting to see him wince as her nails dug into him but he didn’t even flinch. Her eyes closed and she swore under her breath, pushing against Sam.

“Baby I want to do this, but… I- I don’t know if I can.”

“You’ve wanted this since that doctor told you you wouldn’t talk again then got proved wrong.”

“I’ve wanted this for _years_!” Jess yelled into Sam’s shirt, exasperated. Sam moved one of his arms, cradling Jess’ head.

“I _know_ you have, Jessica. And if it doesn’t happen today, then it’ll happen some other time. I don’t care how long it takes; you can walk again.”

“Sam,” she choked out, and he froze.

“Did you just-“

“-Sam, baby…”

“Do it again. Here, hold on to me.”

Jess closed her eyes, focusing hard. She took a deep breath, focusing on Sam’s hands holding her. She felt safe. She felt secure.

Her toe twitched. Then her foot twitched. Her ankle moved. Her eyes opened and Sam grinned, his eyes wet.

“That’s it baby. We can stop here if you want-“

“-shut the fuck up Sam and let me focus!”

She growled, sheer determination in her face, and squeezed her eyes closed again. Sam shut up. Jess’ foot moved again, and her thigh twitched. She stretched her foot out, surprised when she came into contact with Sam’s beloved Blundstone. Using the muscles in her thighs she pulled her foot up just enough to step on his toes, Sam not even blinking at the pressure- he was wearing steel caps.

Then she made her other foot move. She lifted that one on to Sam’s other foot, using her torso to heave herself up against him. Sam smiled, and when he leaned down she accepted his offer of a kiss. They cried against each other for a moment, Sam’s arms wrapping around Jess’ back to keep her safe.


	3. Destiel Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think we're meant to be home yet, Sammy," she murmured. Dean shrugged.
> 
> Feat a discussion about marriage, and Sam's views on it.

“Dean, Cas?”

There was rustling, and Dean appeared from the library. Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement as Cas shot out behind him, using his coat to wrap around himself. Jess snorted into Sam’s arm, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be home, Sammy,” she murmured. Dean shrugged.

“Sam, watch this.”

He turned his head, kissing Cas squarely on the lips. Sam rolled his eyes, while Jess burst into a grin.

“Oh thank fuck, I was wondering when you two would get your shit together!”

Dean and Cas separated, as Dean stared with shock clear on his face.

“Jess, I- uh-“

“-honestly Dean, me and Sam have both known for ages. Who couldn’t, with all the sex noises coming from down the hallway?”

Sam bristled uncomfortably, while Dean blushed a deep red.

“I- uh, well me and Cas- we are…”

“In a serious relationship, and have been for many years. Sam I wish to ask you for your brother’s hand in a further relationship other than marriage that angels conduct.”

“As long as you sound proof your room I- uh, honestly… that sounds incredible Cas. I’m happy to hand him over to you.”

“I don’t need to be cared for!” Dean complained, while the other three snorted in disbelief. Dean just smirked. He’d had time to recover from the embarrassment.

“Besides, Sammy, we all hear you two at night. Is Jess really _that_ good with her mouth?”

“Yes, yes I am actually. Thanks for your concern. Cas, can’t wait to talk all about your, uh… _thing other than marriage_ tomorrow. Sam’s- uh- Sam’s really tired!”

Jess leapt to hug Cas. Those two had been close since he’d revealed he was the one to revive her, and give her a second chance at life after the dorm fire. He’d been the one to scare Azazel away long enough to pull her off the ceiling and heal her internal injuries. Sam had a feeling Jess would never forget this fact.

 

“I’m so happy for Dean and Cas, Sam… they deserve to be happy.”

“Me too Jess, me too. I’m flattered Cas thought he had to ask me for Dean’s hand in whatever the angel version of marriage is.”

“Do you know anything about it?” Jess asked, scooting over in bed for Sam to lie down with her. They lay on their sides facing each other, Sam shaking his head.

“I’ve only really briefly heard of it in the lore; it’s unfamiliar territory but Cas wouldn’t do anything to hurt Dean. Not intentionally, at least.”

Jess hummed. She took Sam’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He scooted closer, and they fell into their familiar spoon position with Sam wrapped around her protectively. Jess felt his arm sling over her stomach, holding tightly. She took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers as they lay there. The longer she lay the sleepier Sam got, but she was only becoming more awake as questions swam in her head.

“Sam, babe?”

“If it’s important, write it down,” Sam murmured. Jess rolled her eyes, using her elbow to whack him gently in the ribs.

“This is serious. Have you ever thought about… y’know- marriage? Y’know, you and me?”

That woke Sam from his mild doze. He sighed, sitting up and turning on the lamp. He took note of the squeaking mattress down the hallway and internally grimaced. No one needed to hear that.

“Okay, we’re doing this.”

He ran a hand through his hair, Jess rolling over to face him. Her face found it’s spot on his stomach, her own twisting with nerves. Sam wanted to get married, right? He was that kind of guy…

“Jess, when we first got together, all those years ago… I wanted to marry you. I was going to ask Dean to give me mom’s ring they managed to cut off her finger; I was ready to pop the big question. It was going to be the next chapter of my life, y’know? Get married after law school, find somewhere so you could be a nurse and I could do my thing as a lawyer… but then the fire happened, and we’ve both been to hell and back since then.”

Sam stretched, scratching at his ribs.

“Ten years ago, Jess, I would have asked you to marry me. Now, though, I’ve met Castiel, I’ve met _God_ , I’ve met Crowley and Lucifer and demons who appeared as regular people to me. Jess, I couldn’t do that to you. If we officially tied the knot, you could be killed. I- I couldn’t- you mean too much to me, and to Dean, and Cas… you’re too important to lose, so I don’t want to get married. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you, it’s just- I think the bond we’ve got right now is better than anything a legal document could say about us. We know we’re strong and we know we’re in it for the long run, right?”

Jess smiled, climbing up Sam’s body to straddle his hips. As she pushed back a strand of his hair she pressed a kiss to his lips, capturing him in a moment of vulnerability as a tear slid down his cheek.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he murmured against her lips. Jess nodded, pulling away to swipe his tears from his cheeks.

“You’re not going to lose me, Sam. I’m not going anywhere. No angel, or demon, or shapeshifter could pull me away. We’re good.”

Sam nodded, and they kissed once more.


	4. In Sickness (and in Health)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had been fighting the fever all through the night, with Jess attentive by his side. He’d gone between being delirious to being unconscious, all the time calling out for Jess and Dean, and his mom. It was something Jess was unsure on how to handle, honestly. She’d never seen Sam like this.

Sam had been fighting the fever all through the night, with Jess attentive by his side. He’d gone between being delirious to being unconscious, all the time calling out for Jess and Dean, and his mom. It was something Jess was unsure on how to handle, honestly. She’d never seen Sam like this.

“Sam, baby… I’m sorry, but Dean… he thinks we need to put an IV in. You’re dehydrated from vomiting a lot and sweating so much. Can we do that?”

Sam tossed his head, hair going everywhere as he panted for a moment before he looked at Jess. She could tell he was focusing and rubbed his shoulder, trying to keep his attention. When he shook his head Jess pouted, brushing a hand over his face before stopping to cup his chin.

“Sam, baby… you’re really, really sick. If we can’t get your fever down, it could be a trip to hospital.”

“Gonna- gonna-“

Jess grabbed the trash can, using her thigh to balance Sam as he leant over the edge of the bed to vomit for what felt like the millionth time. She sighed, holding his hair out of his face, until she heard a gentle knock and looked up. Dean and Mary stood at the door, both pale as a ghost. For a moment Jess worried they had caught whatever Sam had, before Dean held up a white box.

“We may have to go to a drastic route if he doesn’t want the IV.”

Jess raised an eyebrow, before Mary tensed.

“I’m out. This is too much for me; Sam is a grown man now.”

“You didn’t have to change half as many diapers as I did!” Dean yelled after her, and Jess suddenly tensed. She had an idea of what Dean was about to suggest, and she wasn’t disappointed when he shook the white box that she’d assumed were fever reducers.

 

“Sam hates these, like with a passion… he hates butt stuff in general, but-“

“-Dean, that was way too much information even for me. Look, suppositories?”

“I know Jess, and I’m just as uncomfortable as you are but- Sam, he’s really sick… we gotta make a decision and we both know he’s not gonna like bein’ in a hospital bed. This is our only option, I ran out of morphine to sedate him with ages ago.”

Jess rubbed the cool packet in her hand, knowing they were slightly cool as Dean had kept them in the fridge in the med bay. She frowned.

“What do I have to… what do I have to do?”

“He can probably do most of it, you just need to… be there to make sure it’s actually in.”

“Oh my god, I’ve never put my finger in anyone’s ass and I never intend to,” Jess complained, before Dean huffed, handing her a box of things.

“This is everything you’ll need, including printed instructions from WedMD. You’re welcome, I’m leaving.”

Dean was out of the bedroom faster than Jess could yell _Winchester!_ At him, and she span on her heel. Sam was sleeping restlessly on his back in bed, and Jess pitied him for what she was about to do to him.

 

“Sam, I need you to wake up for a sec. C’mon, open your eyes.”

When he did that he groaned and Jess thought he was going to vomit again, when he rubbed at his eyes childishly.

“Wha’s goin’ on? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah Sam. Uh- Dean gave me some medicine for you, it’s gonna help your fever and the nausea, but it uh- it’s kind of invasive on you.”

Jess’ hand slid down Sam’s side, rubbing his side in slow movements as she watched him process the information. When he had a grip he looked up at her and nodded miserably.

“Get me to the bathroom, then get Dean’s box.”

Jess held up the box Dean had given her and Sam hummed.

“Oh-o-oh… shit.”

“Literally. C’mon dude, you’re way heavier than me.”

 

Sam was back on the bed, lying on his side. Jess handed him the lube and he popped the cap open, pouring some on to his fingers. He sighed, nodding at Jess. She reached for his boxers and tugged them down to his knees, stepping back. Her hand stayed on his thigh and he winced.

“I don’t- I don’t know if I can- I don’t-“

“-c’mon Sam, you can do it. You’ve done this before. Just take a deep breath, and push it in when you let it out.”

Sam let out a breathy cry and he shook his head.

“Can’t. Hurts.”

“What hurts, Sam? Talk to me.”

He took her hand, holding it on his stomach. Jess brushed over the uneasy muscles, pressing a hand to Sam’s forehead.

“I don’t know how to do it,” she murmured. He took her hand and slicked up her middle finger, before breaking open the packet to the slippery medicine. He handed it to her and collapsed back down against his pillow, closing his eyes.

“Just do it, Jessica,” Sam murmured. She heaved a deep breath, before using the lubed up finger to press against Sam’s entrance. She spent a couple of seconds just getting used to the idea, before shakily picking up the suppository.

“Okay Sam, just breathe. I’m gonna do it quick, I swear.”

She positioned the medicine and pushed, surprised when it went straight in. Jess let out a breath of relief, rubbing Sam’s thigh while she adjusted it into the correct spot. When she was certain she removed her finger and set his leg down, letting him get comfortable. After a minute or so she also pulled up his boxers (to Sam’s relief), and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Dean’s instructions say it could take a couple minutes to kick in, and you can’t take a dump for an hour. Good?”

Sam nodded weakly, taking Jess by her (clean) hand.

“I owe you, Jess. Thanks.”

“You’re right; you do owe me. But first we need to make sure you can roll over without hurling.”


	5. Jess' Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sam. Fucking. Winchester."

“Sam. Fucking. Winchester.”

Sam paled, feeling the wrath of Jess from behind him. When he looked to his brother and brother-in-law both shot out of their seats, disappearing to god knows where. Sam winced, slowly turning in his chair to face his girlfriend.

“Hey baby, what’s-“

“-I’m fucking pregnant, Sam. How did this happen?”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You’re… you’re pregnant?”

“If this blood test is correct then yes, yes I am. What the hell were you thinking two months and three weeks ago? Dude, you always suit up! What changed?”

“Wait… you’re not happy?”

Jess stomped her foot in a true brat formation Sam had never seen from his down-to-earth girlfriend. He winced in response.

“That’s a long, long time ago Jessica. I always put a condom on, it probably broke or something… Jess?”

Jess threw the papers down to the table and bolted to Sam, collapsing on his lap in a fit of tears.

“You didn’t want to get married because you couldn’t put me in danger. Sam, I can’t- I can’t have this baby. Not in this life.”

“Then we’ll leave. I’ll tell Dean and Cas, and we’ll go. Get out of here.”

“You already _tried that_ , Sam. No matter what you do you’re always drawn back to this life. You’re a _Winchester_ for god’s sake!”

Sam stroked a hand through Jess’ hair, a frown coming over his face.

“Then what… what do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Jess sobbed. Sam’s eyes became moist, and he held Jess’ chin so she could make eye contact with him.

“I already nearly lost you once; I’m not doing that again. You and the baby- you… you need to go.”

“I need to _what_? Sam, no-“

“-Jessica, don’t fight me on this. Please, before I cave and let you stay. Take this from someone who’s lived it all my life; hunting is no place for a kid. I couldn’t make a fresh start, but you… you and this baby… you can.”


	6. Grayson Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations Jess, Sam."

“Congratulations Jess, Sam. It’s a boy.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he stood from next to Jess’ head- Castiel had delivered the baby as Jess had nominated him to be her birth partner. Fully educated, Cas was a force to be reckoned with. He’d possibly been more paranoid than Sam had and that was really saying something.

Jess held her arms out and Cas handed her the baby, glancing at the midwife they’d had on hand that was aware of their lifestyle just in case things went badly. Luckily everything had gone off without a hitch and now Sam had a son all of his own- well, he and Jess’ if we’re being specific. Jess was exhausted from the long labour but that didn’t stop her from breaking into a huge smile when she could hold her son, cradling him against her. She gently clucked her tongue, getting his attention and Sam felt tears welling. He briefly wondered if this was what his dad had felt when he and Dean had been born. Jess took his hand, giving it a gentle loving squeeze. She held up the bundle of blanket and baby but Sam refused- he could never handle something that precious. Jess shook her head, reaching again.

“You take him, Sam. It’s okay; you won’t hurt him. Just hold him, like we practiced all that time ago.”

The midwife they now considered a close ally approached Sam carefully, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Here, I’ll pass him to you if that helps.”

“That would. Thanks.”

When the bundle was settled in Sam’s arms the baby yawned, making a gurgling noise. Sam smiled despite his tears, reaching a finger down to the tiny hand. He was surprised when his son took it, the minute fingers curling around one of his fingers. When the baby opened his eyes Sam realised he had his mother’s blue eyes and Sam’s hair colour. He had Jess’ nose though, and her eye shape. Sam wanted to sob, as he turned back to Jess.

“He’s beautiful,” he choked, and she nodded.

“He is, Sammy.”

“Do you still like the name we picked?”

“I think he kinda suits it,” Jess replied. Sam sat back down and handed her their son. His little hands stuck out of the blanket burrito, and Jess made gentle cooing noises at him. As he settled down to sleep, Jess’ attention turned to Sam.

“He’s perfect,” she whispered. Sam brushed a hand through her hair, reaching to kiss her and then their son’s forehead.

“He’s gonna be a normal kid, our Grayson Dean.”

“Hey Grayson, aren’t you the cutest,” Jess cooed. There was a knock at the door and Cas opened it before he was pushed aside.

“Lemme see this little shit, gotta make sure my niece or nephew isn’t half as ugly as my brother!”

Dean barged in first, Mary right behind him to clip his ear.

“Dean Winchester!”

Jack was behind them, timid and nervous; he’d never been around a baby before. He stuck close to Mary, who nudged him.

“Jack, go meet your brother or sister.”

Sam stood, gesturing for Jack to sit where he’d been. Dean came over and congratulated Jess with a kiss on the forehead- a brotherly gesture she cherished from the hardened guy. He glanced down, a grin breaking as he took in the baby.

“That is one of the most adorable kids I’ve seen in a long time,” he admitted. Everyone cooed, and Jack leaned to look.

“He looks a lot like you, Mary, and you, Jess,” he noted. Jess nodded, while Mary stood at the end of the bed. She was fed up with being patient.

“Okay boys, back off, let Grandma have a looksee.”

Dean stepped back and she took his spot at Jess’ bedside, Jess meeting her mother-in-law’s eyes.

“Mary… say hello to Grayson Dean.”

“You named him after _me_? Sammy, you’re gonna make me cry and we don’t have chick-flick moments unless it’s the end of the world.”

Despite Dean’s teasing tone, Sam could tell he was close to bursting into tears and leaned across to give Dean a strong clap on the shoulder.

“It was the first name that came to mind when we were talking middle names. You did everything for me, Dean, when dad was hunting his grief away and mom was gone. I owe you a lot, but I don’t want you to feel pressured. We can change it if you want to- oof!”

Dean had charged around the bed to tackle Sam in the biggest brotherly bear hug he could muster, grasping on to Sam’s jacket.

“Sam friggin’ Winchester, you’re full of surprises,” he whispered. Sam just smiled, hugging his brother back.

“I know.”


End file.
